Just for A Drive
by AmethystFox
Summary: Russia is very bored one day and he and Lithuania decide to go for a drive, making an important pit-stop along the way.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Russia was bored…very bored. He moped around the house for a while but could find nothing to do. Not even an out of place picture frame that he could pester Lithuania or Latvia into making impossibly straight. The floors were spotless, dishes polished to a mirror shine and every bed in the mansion was made up nice and neat. He even went so far as to debate ruining all of it just to make them do it again. But that seemed a bit too much work and so he sought out another venue.

It took him a while but he finally ran across one of the Baltics in the front parlor. Lithuania was sitting in the large leather arm chair next to a window reading from a thick book. "Ah, Liet, good timing!" The Russian smiled widely as the smaller man started and dropped his book. "Oh, Russia-san! I'm s-sorry I didn't see you there." The brunet stood abruptly and retrieved his book, giving the taller man a lovely view of his ass when he had to get on all fours. "Lithuania I'm terribly bored. Surely you have some idea as to what to do to ease my boredom." Liet straightened up, making for a slightly pouting but still a smiling blonde. It was painfully obvious what he meant by '…ease my boredom.' And quite frankly he wasn't in the mood, not that that mattered to someone like Russia. He looked contemplatively and fixed on a smile. This should keep him from anything embarrassing. "R-Russia-san how about we go for a drive? It's not too bad outside and the fresh air may do us both some good." This seemed to please the larger man good enough but just as Liet was about to turn towards the door, Russia moved his arm towards a blue and white vase. He paused and watched nervously as the Russian inspected the red flower that was housed there. All seemed well at first until a creepy grin flashed across his master's face and a gloved finger touched the lip of the rare piece. "Oh gods please no…" he brunet whispered silently. Then as if on cue Russia tipped the vase and it crashed to the floor loudly. "Oh my…" Russia's smile widened and his eyes turned darkly towards the unfortunate Baltic. "There seems to have been an accident……CLEAN. IT. UP." The last words were spoken in such a way as to demand no back talk, not that anyone dared.

Thirty minutes, four cuts, and two bruises later they were pulling away from the mansion and down a quiet street. In this particular part of Russia the snow had melted, revealing green grass and trees. But after a while Russia bored of it. Not that he found the scenery boring, just that he needed much more. He glanced over next to him, watching as the Lithuanian drove. Eyes on the road, hands at ten and two; such a proper driver. He reached over and brushed a gloved finger against the pale skin of Liet's neck, causing the poor man to start and swerve slightly."R-Russia-san, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" his face was flushed and Russia smiled at his uneasiness. "Nyet, nothing at all." His smile remained the same as he chuckled and trailed the same finger down the neck again. This timeToris remained very still. He shivered visibly and this only encouraged his master to lean over and swipe a large tongue around the cusp of his ear. He gasped and swerved again, but a hand sliding along his inner thigh froze him in place again. When he began to pull over to the side, Russia bit down hard on his neck "Drive." With that he sped back up, trying desperately to keep his attention on the road. Ivan removed his seat belt and turned in his seat to get a better angle as he trailed kisses down to Liet's shoulder, his other hand undoing the buttons of his shirt, tugging loose the tie and pulling away the blazer.

A bump in the road forced Russia's hand to jerk down quickly, ripping the shirt open the rest of the way and causing him to leave a deep scratch down the brunet's chest. "Oops…terribly sorry." Whispered the blonde as he continued his trail down along the shoulder to the scared chest, where his ministrations became rougher, nips and bites left pink marks on the fair skin. Even as they passed other cars Russia never let up, the Lithuanian squirmed beneath him, panting and making tiny noises that only egged the larger nation on. He caught the glimpse of a sign for a gas station just as the Russian began sucking greedily on his sensitive nipples, hand working expertly on releasing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. But it would be miles before they reached it. A sudden squeeze of his loins made him jerk and he narrowly turned to miss an oncoming car. "Russii-ahhh……this isss so-Ahhh dangerous…ooohhh..hah-ahh" Russia only hummed happily as her stroked Liet's stiffening member, the mixture of fear for his life and pleasure from the Russian's touch brought him to full hardness quickly, Toris even had to adjust his steering wheel to go higher to keep it from rubbing his cock so much, though it did feel nice having that hard leather wheel grinding against his…oh this as too much.


End file.
